Research objectives - This project would permit longitudinal study of an already identified population of older people which experienced a need for a change in living arrangements and applied for residence in Philadelphia Geriatric Center's Intermediate Housing (IH). Intermediate Housing is comprised of 9 private homes in the PGC neighborhood that were reconstructed to accommodate older people in low-cost efficiency apartments. All Ss are 62 or over and requested help in relocating. Experimental group is comprised of those who move to Intermediate Housing. There are two control groups: those who move to other types of arrangements (control 1) and those who do not move (control 2). Short term evaluation of the project is being carried out as the study "Intermediate Housing for the Elderly" (MH #19936) which will be completed on May 3l, l974. In the proposed study, the Ss will be followed and evaluated longitudinally in the varied environments in which they live and in which they move. Overall objectives are: (1) to evaluate the viability of Intermediate Housing (IH) as an option for continued community living arrangement by comparing the long range impact on older people of moves to IH and moves to other types of living arrangements such as institutions, high-rise apartment buildings for the elderly, etc., (2) to identify services and environmental modifications that foster continued community living; (3) to study longitudinally the paths of older people who have expressed a need to move and their adaptations as their own status changes or as they move from one environment to another. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Ishizaki, David, Solms, Robert and Turner, Patricia, "Intermediate Housing for the Elderly: Utilization of the Communal Living Space." Paper presented at the 28th Annual Scientific Meeting of the Gerontological Society, Louisville, Kentucky, Oct. 26-30, 1975. Brody, E. M., Kleban, M. H. and Liebowitz, B. Intermediate Housing for the Elderly: Satisfaction of Those Who Moved in and Those Who Did not, The Gerontologist, Vol. 15, No.4. August 1975, pp. 350-356.